


Piano Prince

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bakery, First Meetings, M/M, Mute - Freeform, jeongcheol parents, mute junhui, pianist, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: Minghao seats himself in the farthest seat of the concert hall, his legs folded on top like he owns the place when in reality he is a student who works his ass off to pay for his college bills. He supports his weight on the elbow, watching how a circular light of focus roams around lazily until it falls on a man wearing grey tuxedo with blonde hair swept back wards. He walks in the direction of a giant black polished piano - a one that not everyone in this world has the opportunity to witness.





	Piano Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poor attempt of writing cliche fluff and all that goodness. So kindly show some mercy. This fic is basically me appreciating Jun and this fic involves scenes inspired by Junhao's real life moments.

Minghao didn't like the idea of being here at all. 

Everything, with the giant ass chandler to the marble floor, heavy glass door and smell of some high end room freshener made him look like a sore thumb - sticking out amidst the sea of men and women in decent tuxedos and fancy dresses of vibrant colours. The young college boy looked down to scan himself and immediately scowled at the sight of un- ironed, blue and white striped shirt, tight acid washed jeans and white canvas shoes. 

............He really didn't fit in at all. 

Hao clutched on to the cream coloured invitation and wondered what he's doing with his life. 

Three days back, when he was done with his part time job at his friend's bakery, he found a small invitation on the serving desk, - an invitation to a piano concert - at least that's what he assumed from the huge piano instrument engraved in golden colour. He at first, thought it was some customer leaving behind things, but then when he saw his name written messily on it, he felt a shiver of excitement passing down his spine. He quickly flipped the card open and read the sophisticated words, one by one - as his Korean skills were still lagging for a person who has been living in this country for the past five years. 

His big eyes expanded furthermore when he understood the whole thing, not by the fact that he's going to attend that concert but that, someone had it in them to invite this clueless looking Chinese boy. Soonyoung peeked in through and whistled in amusement. 

Minghao would have simply thrown away, if not for the bakery owner, Yoon Jeonghan - who rarely visits his office, came that day unexpectedly and insisted that he'd go. The young boy didn't like the idea of going to some unknown place all by himself, but then he'd be lying if he said the whole thing didn't intrigue him. 

It could be dangerous, it could be anyone else. 

It could be meaningful too.....

The odds and advantages are balancing out each other and he decided to think about it the night before the concert day. 

Which, now has made him to stand in the lobby of this hotel, all exotic and beautiful, but none meeting the requirements to what Hao calls, "too beautiful that I'm unable to take my eyes off. "

The wooden door to the concert hall opened, and  people walked away, albeit a bit slowly and Hao had to wait behind them in order to get in. Two receptionist were on the either side of the door and the young boy tried too hard to look like not giving a fuck about them staring intently at every guest who passed by. 

But that was the last thought when he entered the huge ass hall, the seats arrange horizontally in a circular motion - like an elliptical way- making sure no one can hinder anyone's view. There's a lot of space between the seats, which the audience can conveniently use to fold their legs and stretch them the way they want. The sad thing is that, these people were too focused on maintaining their poised position- ladies folding their legs inward and men folding it out ward, one on top of the other. Some remained stoic and few didn't even pay attention to anything that's related to the concert - focusing on the people seated next to them or lost somewhere in thoughts. 

Can't rich people enjoy their lives like middle class people do? 

Lost in his inner monologue, the young boy didn't notice a middle aged man appearing before him with folded hands. 

'Sir, do you need help in finding your seat?' 

Hao was caught off guard, clearing his throat several times before answering the question. 

'Uhmm... actually, well...' He sighed a bit too loudly. 'Yes'

Hao handed the invitation card to him.

The attender smiled slightly at the other, the same time trying to keep up his professionalism. He guided the young boy to the last row, walking slightly ahead of the latter. 

'Your seat is on the farthest corner, Mister' The middle aged man gave back the card to him. 'Have a good evening' 

Minghao wanted to wish him back,but the man was quick on his step, walking away too quickly like someone poured hot water on his feet. The younger slightly shook his head and walked to the last seat, relief flooding through him that he didn't have to disturb anyone while getting to his seat, given how spaciously the seats were placed. 

The average age of people sitting here would be around 40 to 50 and all of a sudden, Minghao felt like he's getting old too, Sure, there were some people of his age as well, but the vibes of the whole surrounding didn't match his taste one bit. Like, who does all these things nowadays?

He'd pretty much prefer blasting music and some cool drinks and his friends cackling at stupid things. This quite atmosphere almost suffocates him. 

He tried to mimic the action of the man seated before him, his legs dandling in a stylish way and his polished formal shoe sparkled in the heavy light. But when he caught how his stick like legs cannot hold that pose, he immediately dropped it, folding them in like he usually does, without a care on what others might think about them. 

Minghao has already gone past those stages. 

He mindlessly brought that invitation card to his nose and surprised that they actually smelt like pink roses. He inhaled once again and smiled - mentally making a note to cover them in zip lock and put in under his mattress. His roommate Chan wouldn't let that piece of art live with his "blessed to break things" hand. 

The young boy got startled on when the people in the whole hall clapped their hands and a spot light fell on the corner of the stage, where a man wearing grey tux appeared. The light was too bright and the young man was unable to make out his face. When he adjusted himself on the seat to get a better angle, a small call of his name was made from the side. 

It was the same attender from before. 

'Sir, You have been requested to seat yourself in the front VIP row' 

Hao wanted to laugh at that, like he really wanted to laught out, but breath that sounded like a snort came out, which kind of amused the attender. 

'Why would I be there, like...' Hao pondered on the choice of right words to explain his feelings. 'Why would I be there?' 

The attender himself became flustered at the question, eyeing the stage as the man of the night has already taken his position before the artistic piano. 

'Sir, I honestly don't know and maybe you can ask the person himself when he gets free, for now, please follow me' 

The middle aged man didn't make any room for furthermore argument, and Hao simply followed him back to the very first seat in the first row of the hall. People gave him curious glances, which made the younger feel more aware and self conscious, not noticing how a pair of eyes watched him moving swiftly to his allotted chair. 

 

The second Minghao looked at the man before the piano and the sound of the music piece starting coincided, and everything from that time on felt utterly magical. 

 

Minghao didn't notice the attender thanking him for co-operation, as his eyes, ears - all of senses literally were focused at one point of art that's casted out on the stage. The white light highlights every perfection of that face and hell, the boy would have kissed the ground the man playing piano walked on. 

Being a person who has nothing related to being soft in his self, the boy had very little knowledge about what the other was playing. He simply watched in awe as that inhumanely beautiful person's hand dancing elegantly on the set of black and white keys. Unlike him few others gasp whenever he does something, which the young boy has no clue on what it could be. 

Why bother when he enjoys what he hears and savors the moment of having this eye candy in his vicinity. 

Hao still found himself seated on the edge of the cushioned chairs, his back slightly hurting, but that was the least of his concern, when the piano man suddenly turned and smirked at the crowd, the piece he was playing seconds ago turning to some other beat and the whole crowd goes hella crazy for that. 

People who were initially conscious about their integrity, lost their shit as they began to cheer for the person on stage, few teenagers in the crowd especially became hard to control their flustered  selves. Well, who wouldn't go like that when the person on that stage is so so so looking beautiful. 

It was not just the beauty that made Minghao look like a fawn caught in head lights, it was more of the magnetic effect of that almond shaped eyes, that untamed perfection, the grace and ways in which he seduces the crowd with the mere touch of his fingers on the eighty eight keys of the piano. 

Hao wouldn't call himself to have fallen head over heels for a guy he met like ten minutes, but that's exactly what he's feeling at the moment. 

Was it common to happen something like that?

No.

Is it an impossible scenario?

No. 

It makes him want to call himself fool for thinking this as love but holy, he would definitely call this as a crush or the effect of his bottled up hormones. For a while, Minghao sincerely pays attention to the music, as though the whole piece is narrating a story of awe, love and inspiration.He could kind of relate it to his own life, the thoughts of his early childhood, growing up with his one happy family. Leaving China to chase his dreams, meeting a bunch of kids and a mama hen bakery owner. 

In a land where no one speaks your language and looked at like you don't belong here is the toughest situation to handle. He didn't want his parents to support him anymore, considering how the amount they have saved up would help them in their retirement life. Hao didn't want to swallow up everything. 

Once again, he got distracted from his thoughts when the tune slightly maneuvered to another one and Hao found the transition was less abrupt and more natural. He has zero knowledge when it comes to things as such, but he could pick up certain things from listening to them for years. It had been his constant companion, after all. 

The young boy leaned back on his seat, and rested comfortably, his eyes trained on the person playing piano. He had straight sharp nose that almost points at the tip, strands of hair slightly falling on his forehead with his head positioned low, eyes concentrated but not too concentrated, hands playing on that like he had been doing that forever. 

Speaking of which, Hao still wonders how come he's never seen this person before or heard of him. This many high end people had attended this not so common concert, to which he had been invited by unknown means. He scanned the invitation card one more time and that's when he catches the name of the person playing the instrument on the stage. 

Wen Junhui

Still, the name didn't strike any memories or any wave of recognition, except for the fact that it sounded more Chinese. 

His whole self felt like his soul's departing him, the amazing piece of music sending him to a beautiful trance. Hao's vision, at the moment didn't particularly focus on the person before him. It zeroed on the plain shiny marble floor of the hall and the row steps of the seats. He felt like he was the only person in the hall, watching the man playing the said piano only for him. 

Ten seconds later, the crescendo vanishes in air and the crowd held its breath in, the final sounds of the art piece ending like how it started. Not a fraction of second later, the sound of applause filled the whole concert hall.

The sound continued as the audience rose from their seat, gently putting their hands for the well deserved clap. Minghao however still was seated, in a confused state and a trance that he still was in. The pianist stood up from his seat and moved to the centre of the stage, bowing slightly and waving his hands all over. 

That person -Wen Junhui, smiled in a big bright way, that electrocuted Hao's nerve endings. His face proportions are no joke and he has the correct height - not too tall or not short, just the perfect length. 

Everything seems perfect about him. 

Hao's legs were jelly when he tried to stand up, his knees making creaking noise and his hands held on to the chair, just in case if he loses his balance. His hands were frozen from the air conditioning in the hall, but still clapped as loud as it was possible. People who were seated next sent him a glance but that was the least of his concern. 

However, the attender came there to interrupt his moment of appreciation. 

'Sir, can I ask a favour?' 

Hao, never was the snappy time, but he was close to do that - breaking his motto of being kind to everyone no matter what.

The young boy simply didn't reply and the middle aged man took that as a sign of approval. A girl beside him held a bouquet of daisy flowers with red button roses and green artificial leaves. 

'A VIP guest must hand this bouquet to him, can you do that?' 

It wasn't a request. Even if he shook his head, the attender would compel him anyway. So he just nodded and took that bouquet from the girl. The man guided him to the back stage through a wooden door at the side. The supporting staff were resting at the moment and a lady with ear phones attached was standing by the steps that would lead to the stage. 

His heart barely contained his feels for the man from a distant view and he wonders how he's cope up with him up close. 

Hao prays that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

The attender signaled her, and she nodded once, opening the door to the stage and Goddamn, the lights from the area blinded his vision just like that. He was barely able to see the man standing at the other end of the stage and everything feels so dramatic all of a sudden. He could see the man's outline and except that, nothing was visible. 

Hao guided himself to stage out of sheer luck, his legs still wobbling as the effect of aftermath and little did he know, he had the same effect on the other. 

The audience were dead silent and that made Hao nervous all the more. He could hear the sound of his shoes on the polished wood stage and little by little he could see the well proportionate face in focus, and seriously there was no imperfection. 

No mole or an opening. 

He extended his hands out and dumbly shoved the bouquet to the other's unwelcoming hands and if not for Jun's last second grasping, it would have embarrassingly hit the floor. 

The people applauded once again and that's when, once again, Hao became conscious of his surroundings. 

'.....Amazing performance....' 

The young boy more or less squeaked. Jun nodded, with a small smile and bowed to Hao. The latter mirrored his expression and thought he would say something in return but the pianist simply turned his focus on the audience arena and Hao took that as a cue to leave the stage. 

Such a disappointment. 

A lady, whom he thinks is a supporting staff, walked passed him towards Jun. Curiosity made him to stand at the side of the door, his form hidden from the audience. 

The pianist turned towards the people and smiled at them, before doing some sort of action with his hands. Hao was unable to comprehend the situation as the lady concentrated on the actions he was making. 

Nodding, she faced the audience and spoke. 

'Wen Junhui says he's thankful that everyone accepted his invitation...' 

The same time, the attender from back came to fetch Hao from the stage. But none of that fell in the young boy's ears. He really wished what he's thinking is not the truth or a fact. 

'Sir....' Hao spoke with nervousness and it caught the other off-guard. 'Why's the lady speaking for him?' 

'You don't know?' The question sounded incredulous. Hao shook his head and the other seemed to look bitter at that. 

'I thought you were someone important to Mr.Wen....' He eyed the young boy suspiciously. 'You are Xu Minghao, right?' 

Hao wanted to laugh in disbelief. 'Do you want to check my identity card and speaking of my which, you sure didn't check me if I was the right person?' 

The attender looked stressed. 'Mr. Wen's Personal assistant himself pointed you out with his fingers, what more of proof do I require after that?' 

Those words made the young boy freeze and still.

'What do you mean his assistant pointed out?'  Minghao feels like he's in a book of an unknown plot.  'I have never seem him before' 

He expected a full on preach, but the crinkled smile and a fond look from that middle aged man showed how genuinely he looks dumb at the moment - at least to the other's eyes. 

'That...'  There was a heavy tone of teasing in that voice. 'You should ask him....not my place to tell' 

Minghao was so close to calling Jeonghan for help. 

He eyed the pianist, afar making wild gestures and the interpreter smiles before cracking a joke, to which once sophisticated audience turn domestic house mates and laugh openly at it. 

'Mr.Wen can't speak.....' 

It didn't quite surprise the younger while witnessing the live gestures the pianist was making. 

'Please be considerate...' 

Is what all the attender said. 

 

 

 

 

'Tough week?' Jeonghan asked, as he leaned over the counter, customers coming and going with all their eyes set on the caramel muffins. 

'No....' Minghao still thinks his face never was a give away of his thoughts. 'I'm alright, little tired though...' 

Seungkwan, their chief baker comes out with a tray full of hot croissant and laid them in the glass closet for display. 'He's been like that the entire week, I wonder what got his mind?' 

'I'm absolutely alright, just that the....' He contemplated whether to share how meeting the pianist in a semi formal way affected his thought process and that some how every little things reminded him of the handsome smile the other let out. 

And his heart, at some point of time, hurt wondering how his voice would have sounded. 

'You what?' Jeonghan looked determined to get every piece of information from that mouth. 'Say it already!' 

'I'm just hungry and I want that muffin so bad!' He faked a sorrowful expression. 'Hyung, can you not charge me for eating those?' 

'Why do I feel like I want to hit myself with my own slippers?' Jeonghan asked no one in particular. Hao wanted to giggle at the other's disbelief but his falseness is getting him some where, so he'd just have to control that. 

'If you are so in it, might as well not hit your face' Seungkwan suggests. 'It's your plus point, after all' 

Hao, this time was unable to control his laughter. But the bakery owner was smiling in his own way and that look itself seemed disturbing. 

'I thought you wanted to meet Choi Hansol- my babe's brother, but seems like you are little too naughty this year and your personal Santa has crossed out your name from the list, congratulations.'

'The heck did I mess up with my own mouth- hyung!....' 

Jeonghan didn't pay any attention as he walked out and the sight of Seungkwan running after him with his apron on looked too comical.

It feels nice to have someone around, talking to you. 

 

 

 

'-this spectrometer offers assistance to only Infra red while photometer is susceptible to any other range except IR and Ramen spectroscope is another exception, which is- 

Minghao's writing down the notes, but his mind was somewhere else or about someone else, who at the moment, has no idea where he might be. 

The night he came back home from the showcase, the first thing he did was Google about the pianist and he was surprised to find shit load of websites offering details about him. He chose Wikipedia though, mildly wondering what sort of rock under he was living in. 

His pictured looked like a recent one's and his Early childhood section did contain a lot of information. 

Apparently, Junhui belongs to upper class man family and that he's a prodigy in playing piano. His parents found about his condition at the age of three years and despite that, they wanted to make use of their child's talent. He got recruited by a leading music label at the young age of ten but he withdrew from it, stating himself as a freelancer expressing his distaste for long time forced commitment. 

His popularity sky rocketed after performing in Tokyo city and donated all of the amount to UNICEF

People often call him Jerry as he likes cherry fruit (Minghao didn't know how to take that fact in) and people love him for who he is. 

They were speculations about his sexuality and Jun ended all the queries by stating that my heart belongs to one who truly deserves it. It made Hao smile a little, biting his thumb as he scrolled down the page. The Awards and Nominations section was linked to a separate page and he was too giddy to even open and take a glance at that. 

He wonders what sort of business he has with the pianist, considering how he was treated as an A class VIP guest but Jun didn't spare him any attention after that. 

Maybe he was searching for some other Xu Minghao?

That can't be.....sure, the name was spelt wrong but except for that, everything was same, even his last name! 

He senselessly scribbled the notes his professor was dictating and when the bell sound came by he was more than happy to toss the book inside his bag and for the first time in his life, he headed out of the class before anyone and it had his professor throwing him an incredulous look. 

 

 

Three days later, when he came back to bakery for his shift, a neat and medium sized card was resting on it. By the size of it, he thought it was Jeonghan's plan of introducing new menu cards but there was just only one of it and it pretty much was in the same place as the last invitation. 

He quickly flipped open the card to see fancy writings. The whole point is that he was invited to Junhui's birthday party set up at his residence. 

And what bothers him most is that, whenever he receives an invitation, Soonyoung is there to convince him. 

'Holy hell! I feel like you are hitting a jackpot!' Soonyoung cries and smells the card resulting in Hao's complete mortification. 'It smells like cherry blossom'

'I don't even know him...' Hao huffed as he grabbed the card from the other's hold. 'It's uncomfortable to attend an event where I know no one there' 

Soonyoung blocks his path and points a finger at him. 

'Every fucking thing in this world starts with a point and maybe this is the point, uh well, a turning point! yeah, a turning point' 

'Why are you so invested in this?' Hao openly asks the question and the senior's mouth opens and closes, until a shrug of his shoulders is sent his way. 

'Nothing...not my problem...' He walks back with his apron tied once more at the back. 'You go or don't go, it's a basic respect you show someone who invited you with love it's not like Junhui will notice that you were not there and it definitely won't be hi-'

'FINE FINE!!' Minghao had to interject and the other seem to run out of his breath.' I'll go but you should help me out' 

Soonyoung throws him a thumbs up and it didn't give him a good feel about it overall. 

'I'll dress you up like a doll and those people at the party wouldn't take their eyes off you; Just imagine a hundred pair of eyes focusing only on you, hmmn?' 

Hao crossed his arms at that. 'I thought I was going there to wish Junhui not you know, a mating hunt....' 

The other rolled his eyes at that. 'That would have been the case if it were to happen centuries ago, but modern parties mean - at least to me as a common ground for picking out someone suitable for you, and YOU have been invited to that by freaking hero of the party!' 

'What?!' Hao vigorously shook Soonyoung's shoulder. 'Was he here? Did Junhui come here?!' 

Soonyoung nodded. ' I didn't see him, but Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung did. They even left the wrap of blueberry cake he ate as evidence. You are welcomed to worship it anytime you want' 

Minghao actually pushed him aside to walk over to the table that had a blue wrapper and a plastic spoon by the side. A lone chair out of four was slightly dragged out and the younger in trance sat on that, the view of the road through glass makes him wonder what sort of thing must be going on in the pianist's mind while he was waiting for him. 

He's not going to care anymore about anything. He will be meeting Junhui and that's final. 

 

 

'Hyung...' Hao whines as Jeonghan holds his face like a kid's done at salon. 

'Shut up, Hao' The elder chides softly. 'I'm really trying my level best and your eyes are already huge and any more smoke would kill it! Fuck! babe get me that wipes' 

Seungcheol, a whipped ass soft boyfriend of Yoon Jeonghan did as what he was told. 

'Not that one honey, make up wipes, the blue cover....' 

The bakery owner removed all that thing he applied before, picking up the foundation bottle. He brought the bottle much close to his face and throws that away as well, picking up the toner bottle. 

'You have a good skin and I didn't want to spoil it with make up' 

That's exactly what he told thirty minutes ago and the pretty man gave him a funny look saying how can you go without showing off? 

He casted a look at Seungcheol who re focused his vision, away from Hao, staying loyal to his boyfriend by all means and that includes supporting all his actions. 

In the midst of applying toner, Soonyoung came in with a box what he assumed to be the dress for his night out. Seungcheol received and uncapped the box, his eyes going little wide after the first look. 

'Hannie, did you choose this?' The eldest of all picked out the cream silk shirt from its neatly folded form. 'This is will look so nice on him or anyone for that matter'

Sooyoung scoffed. 

'Please, I know you love him but you need not prove that every time hyung' 

'No bashing of my man before me' Jeonghan warned. 'Sweetie, now get up and change into this extra ordinary piece of dress I chose for you!' 

Or more like, he was pushed into the washroom with the box pressed into his hands. 

He sure doesn't feel comfortable in this at all. Hao wanted to sport his skinny jeans and simple white shirt, not this. It looks so much of preparation for a simple night and he tells himself that he's just curious as to why Junhui shows so much interest in him. 

He kept staring at the faucet until the knock on the door brought him to reality. 

'Your ride's already here!!!' 

Soonyoung screamed. 

Ride? What ride?

 

 

Hao stepped outside of Jeonghan's apartment, the owners of the house waving and showing him thumbs up, making it look more domestic that it already is. He slightly shook his head and smiled back, wondering how his parents would react to him dating a boy. 

Well, that's for another time and dating? That thought is too far ahead. 

Maybe he's a bi and suddenly developed a crush on certain someone. NOT that he remembers falling for a girl.....

It's better to keep himself aligned to whatever the situation asks for.

 

His feet hit the pavement and to be honest, he wasn't surprised to see the posh looking black coloured Audi parked aside. But what thrilled him is that, Wen Junhui could be inside that, waiting for him. 

His inner self rebelled against the thought claiming why would he wait for him but he was quick to swat away that. He leaned down and gently knocked on the window shield like he was touching gold and he anxiously held his breath when the pane began to roll down with a sound. 

He was half relived and half disappointed when the person at the driving seat was not Junhui. Hao was quick to search the passenger area but they were empty as his life before he came to Korea. 

'Junhui's not here' 

Hao was kind of startled by other's deep voice. The driver had no smile or any sorts of sympathetic expression on his face and that made the young boy worried to the core. He's going to travel with him God knows how long and he really isn't fond of people of cold demeanor.

But then, the driver let out a wide smile and Minghao swore he would defeat Seungkwan's puppy with this adorable face. 

'Don't worry though, I'm pretty much a nice companion and everyone's so fond of me already that they want to adopt me as their legal son' 

With that face, the notion didn't look like it was an utter lie. 

'How come you know me?' Hao questioned. 'We have never seen each other before...' 

That person pretended to think before unlocking the shot gun door. 

'Only if you get in and let me take you to meet the one you need to meet, and you can call me Kim Mingyu' 

'Minghao, it's a pleasure'  

Hao wanted to gag at his own formal way of introducing himself and the other seemed to represent the same emotion.

'Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, Junhui's care taker best friend and the one he runs to whenever there's a problem; pleasure's mine' 

'So I suppose those invitations on the counter desk are kept by you?' Minghao got into the car and the other didn't give him time before he could fumble with the seat belts. 

'The first time, yes' His long hands operated the steering wheel quite handsomely. 'The next time around, Junhui himself came...but I reckon he didn't meet you' 

Hao nodded at that. 

'Such a pity, he took two hours to get ready and I thought you two would at least exchange numbers ' Mingyu said. ' He looked crestfallen and I didn't bother firing him with questions, if one thing I mastered in this world is that, understanding Junhui without him saying anything'

'I heard he's silent...' Hao highlighted the information. 

Mingyu sightly chuckled at that. 'That's a very nice way of putting it, Minghao' 

'Trust me, if in case, we were to become friends I wouldn't go all soft with him, that's my nature' Minghao proudly declared. 'I'm a softie but sharp with words' 

'Honestly, Junhui needs that'  Minghao didn't fail to notice the way the other's smile dampened at the choice of topic. It's not out of displeasure, but something akin to seriousness. 'He's so used to people eyeing him in a way that he's not normal and boy he's so insecure about himself' 

'He really is not normal' 

Mingyu got himself in a twisted position and visibly relaxed when the younger continued to say what was in his mind. 

'How come someone young could achieve so many things, like damn! and here I'm struggling to get a degree from my college' 

'You got his attention' Mingyu smiled in a teasing way. 'You won over thirty two potential girlfriends and boyfriends' 

Minghao couldn't help but blush at that. 

'That can't count for something what I did and speaking of which...' Hao leaned a little closer to the driver. 'When and where did he first saw me...' 

'That,-' 

Hao put his palm up in a defensive way. 'Please don't tell me that it is his place to tell, if you don't now I'd probably go crazy in suspense' 

Only God and he would no how much of a suffering he had gone through to find a logic as to how Junhui knows about him. Sure, he never spends time anywhere other than bakery and his college, so it should have been an easy guess.

The elder could not contain his laughter at that. 'Fine, fine....he first saw you at your work place' 

'My work place?' 

'Shouldn't be that surprising..' Mingyu quirked an eyebrow at that. 

'Never said I was' He openly scowled at him. Sass runs in his blood.

'Well, here's the story' The elder continued. 'Junhui and I were speaking to a client, he wanted to convince Junhui so much into perform in his newly opened stadium and our hero was trying not to walk out of the bakery and that's when our heroine, no, co-hero came in with a blueberry cake we never asked for....' 

'I served you!' Hao gaped at the other's claim. 'Like you didn't even order that?' 

Mingyu simply nodded, keeping an eye on the road. 

'We never asked for it and your highness kept that on our table like you offered us that for charity and Junhui was unable to take eyes off you...' 

Hao opened and closed his mouth, unable to find a word to reply him. 

'As I said, I'm the master of understanding my best friend without him telling me anything and that's why I kept that invitation over there' 

The young boy paled at that. 'What if he really didn't like me? like he was just curious or you could have misunderstood him' 

Mingyu snorted at that. 

'Then why did he come to invite you to his birthday when he particularly hates dealing with strangers?' 

The taller made it impossible for Hao to argue back. He shoots through every point he makes - not that he wants to be proven right as he hopes everything Mingyu says must be right, but in the end, the whole thing looks unbelievable. 

'I heard he came and even ate blueberry cake' 

The taller hummed at that. 'I heard you sat on the exact same place and dreamily looked at the road view, seems like someone has got a crush too' 

Hao felt like he's about to pop a nerve in irritation. 

Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung.....

'He helped you, didn't he?' 

They both know who they were talking about. Of course, it was nice of him to set him up with someone but he could've done it in a way that wouldn't make Hao feel like he's some dumb ass air head for not seeing things that was pretty much laid out before him. 

'Of course, he did' The car entered the residential area and he felt like his heart was about to pop off from his chest. 'Or else how could I have discretely kept that invitation card'

'You didn't have to go that far to make me surprised, like why would you surprise me in the first place' 

Mingyu's doing great in confusing the fuck out of him. 

'I never was intending to surprise you...' There was a dip in the tone of his. 'Junhui simply didn't have the confidence in meeting you, so I had to play cupid and one time he came to meet you, you conveniently were not there' 

Hao nodded. 

'You really did a lot for him....' The younger thought aloud. 

'Won't you do the same if you friend were in the similar situation?' The taller questioned. He really possess a heart of gold. 

'I wouldn't have..' 

It really wasn't a honest answer. He would have done it but there would come a situation where the benefitter had to hear cuss words and along the lines of be a grateful bitch and do this for me. 

'Don't try putting up that thug facade, you kindly served us a expensive blueberry cake after all' 

They both shared a laugh at that. 

'Wonder what he thought of me at that moment..'

Mingyu pulled over in front of a fancy looking mansion and the gate itself looked akin to a gigantic fort gate. He horned twice and immediately the gate opened on its own. 

'Fancy shit for fancy home' 

'I'd rather call it necessity, gate keepers are pain in the ass' 

Hao chose not to ask what sort of gate keeper they hired, as he was busy taking in the sight of the beautiful looking building and the faint music noise heard from inside. That was until, a loud booming girl grop Kpop song blazed in the vehicle. 

'So nyuh shi dae, really?' 

Mingyu looked like he's almost got offended. 

'Why? what's wrong with them? They slayed my whole existence with that Genie dance' 

Hao rolled his eyes. 'That's nice, but somethings are kept hidden under carpet, when people can judge you from the ringtone of your phone' 

The argument got discontinued when the phone kept ringing. 

'We should talk this out later' Mingyu said in all seriousness and connected the call to the car speaker via Bluetooth. 

"Mingyu-ah, is he here already? The birthday boy is unwilling to cut the cake until certain someone's here' 

The caller from the other side has a gruff voice and he's sure Jeonghan would take a liking to this kind of characteristics, if not for Seungcheol's existence in his life. 

'He is here already, ask the baby boy to stand before the cake or no presents tonight!' Mingyu laughed out loud, only for the other end of the line abruptly cut off. 

It's clear as day that the tall puppy beside him is having hots for the man who was on the line. If not from the way he spoke just now, he could now tell it from the way he smiled to himself after the call ended like it was a slap to his face. Every relationship has its own dynamics. 

He chose not to question it.

 

 

Mingyu was the one to lead him inside the house, and unlike the impression from viewing it outside, the interior screams home, with the small water body decorated with fake lotuses - on the sides of entrance, wooden flooring and the yellow lighting, giving off a nice peaceful feel. The taller actually was quick on steps and Hao subtly took a glance at his own reflection from a small mirror attached to the wall of the hall way. 

He's heard from some that people do that for good luck. 

Hao was satisfied with his looks and a small smile played on his lips at the pace of the things happening. He's about to meet the man who intrigued him over weeks and he honestly hopes that the meet isn't disappointing. He lets his pessimistic thought run in as his dates before have gone too wrong that he had to bail out saying his friend named Changwook fell from the twenty first floor and that he's his only friend in the whole of South Korea or the whole Asian peninsula. That friend, as obviously, is a fake set up as he's too much of a softie even thinking about something happening to his real friends. 

Most of the time the strategy has worked but many times, his dates have offered to accompany him to the hospital and that sometimes have lead him to expose a little bit of his non-existent thug life. 

That's what happens when you get in gang war, quite number of times.

The success rate is high for this one. 

Most of the times, the dates don't work out as his friends set him up with people similar to their own lovers. Jeonghan, for example set him up with all sorts of daddy type, Soonyoung with small adorable ones. He had tried to decline them in the nicest way possible but they would always pull out that, "Am I not your best friend anymore" card and he gets along so they would stop the dramatic shit.

 

Fast forwarding to present, Minghao finds himself in the hall situated in the top most floor of the house. It's pretty big and well maintained and there was this small stage where a huge birthday cake was kept and the guests were standing in small groups all over; speaking to the one they were interested in. 

'I'll be right back' Mingyu announced and left his side, making the young one looking like lost lamb amidst the heart of the jungle. No one bothered to cast him a look except for the waiter who asked if needed a drink. 

He never has wondered about the taste of liquor. 

Hao situated himself at the farthest corner possible, leaning on the wall and that place gets the best view of the stage. Soon, he witnessed Mingyu along with some other guy getting on the stage and immediately all of their attention is on them without even having to ask for it. 

'Good evening, everyone' The man next to Mingyu says. 'Thanks for coming to our Wen Junhui's birthday party' 

'He initially didn't want to organize this event and in fact his exact words were what's going to be different this year?' 

Hao swore the man's gaze fell on him for a fraction of second. 

'But we insisted that y'all are important and he needs us as much as we need him. This party here is to mainly create an amicable relation between Junhui and people he wish to have a bond with' 

Mingyu nodded to everything the other man said. 

'Without further delay, let's invite the man of the evening!!'

And that's when, once again, Hao saw Junhui, his hair styled beautifully, wearing a black tux - more handsome than he saw him last time.At the concert he had his hair completely coloured with white blonde, now it had kind of hazelnut shade to it and he wonders if this person has some stylist hired to make him look good every time. 

The pianist bowed and the guests gently clapped their hands together, except of course, Minghao himself. He's too busy gawking at Junhui. 

The young student noticed an elderly lady and a little boy besides Junhui and one glance is enough to tell that they were his family members. 

The lady- interpreter he saw the other day stood beside Junhui and just like usual, he actioned out his feelings. 

 

" Thanks for coming today, I'm really honoured by everyone's presence. "

" I understand it's a busy week and I must have imposed on you all by the short notice. "

" I never intended to celebrate my birthday, just like everyother year."

 

Junhui chuckled in between and some how Hao felt that chuckle didn't represent happiest of the feelings. 

 

" But Mingyu here, suggested that I should, saying I cannot stay like this forever and after certain instances I got his point. "

 

Mingyu and the man beside him exchanged a small look.

 

" Muteness didn't restrict me from whatever path I chose to live, be it my career or my personal life. I simply didn't want to divert from what I like. "

" But that stopped me from trying out few things, like everyone does. I felt the need to step out of my comfort zone, no matter what others say."

" Living inside a circle you created on your own is nice, but it will be amazing to step out of it and fly all you want in the sky."

" I'm thankful for everyone's care, but I nowadays feel like I should be on my own, and act like my age and not be the Palace parrot stuck in cage. "

" This birthday, will mark the onset of me liberally doing everything good I want and you should too! Cheers."

 

 

The cake cutting ceremony went well, gloriously well, considering the pile of gifts mounted on the table that could feed Hao and pay his college fee, all at once. Junhui has been bowing at everyone who came to wish him and Mingyu is nowhere in sight. It's already getting late and he feels like he should go home. It's pretty awkward, standing alone all  by yourself. 

'I haven't seen you before?' 

Hao got startled when someone spoke in Chinese. The owner of the voice was a lady whom kind of look like she's in late twenties. 

'This is my first time here' Hao sheepishly replied to which the lady nodded. 

'Nice to see someone who shares same ethnicity' The lady said. 'I'm tired of speaking Korean all the time' 

The young boy didn't know how to respond to that.  He would have let out a sassy remark if not for their first time meeting. She could hold some important role in his life, God knows that. 

'I'm Song Victoria, Junhui's elder cousin' 

See, Hao's instincts are on different level.

'I'm Xu Minghao, studying in Seoul National University' 

Her eyes visibly expanded. 'SNU? It's a pain in the ass to get in, and impossible for a foreign student!' 

The young boy simply smiled. He's not good at taking compliments. 

'I'm good at Math, one thing in life I do without messing it up' 

He really is not lying. If anything he's proud, it's his ability of doing wonders with numbers, including calculus and all that shit. 

'That's nice actually, I can't believe I'm Junhui's cousin. We share some DNA and I fucking can't remember my own name after waking up from a deep sleep, sorry for the language' 

'I, actua-' 

Hao's conversation got cut when his phone suddenly went off. 

It was Jeonghan. 

Apparently, Soonyoung fell off from the stairs. 

 

 

'So, you came off running from that goddamn place without telling anybody?' Soonyoung asked with a gritted teeth and everybody except Jeonghan share the same emotion. 

Minghao nodded with head hung low, seated beside Soonyoung. 

They currently are in Soonyoung's apartment after three hours of hospital visit. Soonyoung was careless with his feet when he climbed up to his apartment and fell backwards, sporting a small injury on his shoulder and a slightly fractured ankle.

The sick boy groaned with his face buried between hurt elbow and immediately groaned in pain as he made too much of movement. 

'Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung!!' Jihoon hurried and helped the other to rest his elbow. 

'I'm fine fine...' He told the shorter boy. Jihoon stepped aside and glared at the boy still dressed in cream silk shirt and tight pants. 

'Don't blame him, all of you' Jeonghan stepped in. 'It was me who called him and he can't stay there when he knows his friend is hurt, with a fractured ankle and all, anyone who cares for his friend does that' 

'But honey' Seungcheol stepped in. ' He was supposed to meet that guy and how do you feel when someone you are about to meet ran away before even meeting him, it sounds rude to me, if that is they remain oblivious of the reason' 

'That doesn't mean you can round up against him, he can explain that the next time he sees him' 

'Exactly, he holds no contact information and Mingyu will help him only if Junhui is interested, I'm afraid he's a sensitive person'  Jihoon piped in. 

Minghao felt like he was about to sport an head ache. He massively fucked up in big time. 

 

 

 

It had been three months. 

No sign of invitation. 

No blueberry cakes. 

No Wen Junhui. 

And if anything that happened in three months, it was Minghao falling in love with Junhui, a lot more that he already did. It, at first was initial sorts of crush. He was handsome, good pedigree and all that goodness. But him watching minutes and small snippets of his videos on internet, did he understood his character and reading tons of article about his kind heart, his donations for poor and orphans showed how much of a character he possessed. 

He began to see him as some sort of deity.

'It's good that I didn't see him'  Hao tells Jihoon one day, at Karoke room. It was Jeonghan's birthday and Jeonghan's birthday meant autumn season's here and autumn season meant lonliness. 'He's way too good for me' 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at that and Minghao repels at the scowl masked by the other. 

'What would you do if he's here, like outside the door? Won't you be like "Oppa!"?' 

The younger received a particular hard smack at the back of his head. 'That's for girls, dumbass! I'm a guy! I maybe gay but I'm a guy!' 

'A gay guy who plays hide and seek with your partner?' Seungcheol was there to rub salt on his wounds. Hao's eyes fell on the happily singing Soonyoung, doing a comic dance with Jeonghan. Then sick friend is all healed now and sometimes make him Hao wonder if he should have stayed in Junhui's residence. 

'I swear to God, if Hide and seek was kept in Olympics I would have enrolled you both, Junhui and you are fucking talented in playing that' 

Hao's hand fisted but that's Seungcheol speaking - the groups unnamed Dad - and no one there was ready to face Jeonghan's wrath. 

'I repeat what I said...' The young Chinese man said 'He's too good for me, he's hundred, I'm just ten....we don't match hyung...' 

'He could be hundred and ten, with you Hao, you both will be impossibly perfect. If I were you, I would hope to meet him and try get an autograph at least, that's the least you can do' 

'Why are you all forcing me to meet him?!' Hao huffed in annoyance. ' I, for God sake can think him as my brother' 

'Do you?' 

'Well, I-' 

'Do you, Xu Minghao?' Jihoon used that voice. 

'...No' 

'Simple, then' The shorter man easily laid back on the tattered sofa. ' You meet him and be his friend at least' 

'Fine!'

 

 

If Minghao didn't vocalize his desire for meeting Junhui, he certainly did after two and a half months. The only difference is that none of his friends can tolerate him whining all day long. 

Jihoon had set out few numbers and contact who possibly may have small connection to Junhui's servants and such, but none of them were a stable resource and everything looked down hill from that. As said earlier, Hao mercilessly sabotaged Soonyoung whenever opportunity presented itself before him and in return the latter rebelled him by saying along the lines of "I did not ask you to come see me, damn it!"

'I'm going to die thinking of him' The young boy one day said and Seungkwan had enough of it. 

'Please, do shut up' 

'He's so beautiful, in and out....I missed the fucking opportunity of my life time...' Hao said to himself, decorating the already arranged muffins.' I fucking forgot the way to his residence' 

'Don't worry, Hao...you'll meet him if he's meant for you and... can you check the stove, the caramel should not be over heated' 

'What if he's not meant for me?!' Hao huffed and stomped his left foot. 

'Jesus fucking Christ, Hao! please go check the God damn stove and leave the poor muffins alone!' 

Seungkwan pushed the older boy inside the kitchen. Having done that, the baker choked on his spit at the sight of the muffins arranged in "J" shaped. He suddenly wanted to cuss out till the customers take him as a psychopath and leave the God damn bakery but then a small tapping sound got his attention. 

'Wha-, huh?'

A neat piece of paper was presented to his hand and reading the message in that, Seungkwan felt the relief flooding in him. 

'Where can I build a temple for you?' 

The person on the other side of the counter chuckled at that. 

 

 

'Seungkwan, Is Caramel the sweetest smelling thing ever and in that case, can anyone make perfume out of it?' Hao spoke, still under the effect of Junhui Withdrawal Symptoms. His eyes were focused on the muffins, as usual, inching towards it like he was under a trance. 

'I'm going to find his address and send one thousand Blueberry cakes, of course Jeonghan hyung should pay for it or probably that Soonyoung!' Hao kept talking and totally failed to notice the figure patiently waiting for him or more like enjoying his childish mumbling. 

'I'm going to go crazy because of him! Ugh!!!' 

Two fingers gently tapped on the wooden counter and as soon as Hao's eyes fell on the form before him...his heart flipped and fell back to the abdomen, only to return back and replace his brain. 

His eyes widened as the saucer pans that they use to serve cheese cakes and honestly that stunned the man before him as well.

'Junhui....you are here?' 

The man simply nodded with a small awkward smile on his face. He was sporting a casual pure white tee with full sleeves, tight jeans and all. His form looked kind of lean which made Hao wonder if he eats well everyday. 

The pianist picked up a note pad from the side and scribbled something on it. 

// " Can we talk for a while? "//

Who was Hao to say no to it?

 

 

To be honest, Minghao found it really awkward reading along the time Junhui took to write down his thoughts. He wasn't patient enough to other finish writing it and this made Junhui amused as hell. 

//" I'm not going anywhere, you can relax... "//

Hao glared at him. 'How can I when I suffered nearly for six months, I first want to apologize for running away like that, my friend got hospitalized and he's someone important to me...' 

//"I hope he's not important in a way I think he is.."//

Hao thought he was joking until he looked up to find a serious expression on his face. 

'Not that way, he's my best friend and my colleague....I bet you must have seen him before...' 

//"I see....Do you know anything about me...?"//

Hao looked like something in him sparked. 

'Name Wen Junhui, date of birth 10th june 1996, loves cherry fruit and hence nicknamed Jerry, Piano prodigy, dislikes interview, loves his brother dearly, height 1.81m, preference to anyone who comes close to his heart, Zodiac sign Gemini, doesn't like public place but will visit abandoned schools and parks because he likes to be all by himself, won lots of medals and championship, quite tempered and mastered the art of Kung fu, allergic to walnut.....that's it I guess' 

Junhui looked like he got slapped on his face.

//"Now that's some stalker level information"//

Hao quirked his eyebrow at that. 

'I would have done that if you didn't come meet me here today' 

//"Should I have to be scared"//

'Should be, of my sass, they get burned because of that...' He playfully said to which the other smiled as well. 

.."They can't be Wen Junhui, can they?"//

'Trust me, I'm good with my words, especially to the one I like' He said. 'Do you want anything to eat?' 

Hao figuratively could see what was about to come next. 

//"I heard people here offer Blueberry cakes without even being asked for..."// 

Even it was written on the note pad, the young boy could sense the teasing through it. 

'That was one time and if you are feeling too generous, you might pay it up now, I don't mind' 

Junhui smiled again and Hao felt his heart melting like a candle wax set on a low flame. The process is steady, slow and absolute. 

//"Hey come on, I let you enjoy my performance from VIP seats, that should count for something"//

The elder leaned on his joint hands on the table, staring into Hao's soul like he owns it. The younger simply didn't know how to respond to that. And, for that sake, humans have made up things like light hearted chuckle to cover up the embarrassment and awkwardness they feel at certain times. 

'The passes I got are similar to the cakes I gave you, both the parties didn't want it' 

Hao saw Junhui furiously writing on the piece of paper from notepad and he literally felt bad for that poor nonliving object. 

//"But both of us enjoyed with what we got, don't tell me otherwise"//

'I wouldn't..' Hao said, only to see a beautiful smile blooming on the other's lips. 'I don't know about you, but I certainly did enjoy that concert, and that birthday party of yours showed me you are deep when thinking about something..'

//"Deep?"//

The young boy had accompanied many people, who entertain everyone with their vocal abilities. Seungkwan, for instance, can sing his way through his enemies' hearts, Soonyoung can melt people's ice heart with his eccentric speech and Seokmin, his friend from college is a humble speaker. But here, Hao's easily conversing with someone in a slightly different way and it doesn't seem strange at all. If, anything more, the fondness for the other grows deep inside, a bit too much. 

'Yeah, like how people shouldn't restrict oneself to get what they want....' Minghao said 'It pretty much applies for everyone around here' 

Junhui nodded thoughtfully./ "I actually was a bit of hypocrite and whatever I said that night, I must follow it first.."//

It's funny seeing how slightly intended letters can bring out emotions than your non existent voice can do.

Hao quirked his eyebrow at that. 

//"I restricted a lot myself when I felt a little down because of my disability..."//

Some how, the young boy felt that little was not that little. 

//"When I saw you that day,I felt an instant attraction, but like usual I was about to chew it down and swallow, but Mingyu told me that I shouldn't"//

//"He saw through me and gave me confidence, Wonwoo did too"//

The little curve of his lips don't seem that happy and some how Hao at the moment felt more painful than the way he should be flustered. He's worried. 

//"I didn't know Mingyu invited you to the showcase, when I saw you from the back stage, I was nervous, never like before"//

Junhui kept writing. 

//"I played, like I was playing before a master of the art, you did look like an art" //

//"When you came through holding flowers like that, I was flustered at the same time, I was so happy, because I thought you knew about my condition"//

Hao wanted to slap the other's face for thinking about his own self in a punishing manner. 

//"Then when I saw the confusion in your face, I understood that you had no idea who I was and that made me wanted to get to know more about you but, I wondered if you'd really accept me more than your friend, I'm doubtful till this very moment...."//

Hao wanted to stop his thoughts and feed some confidence, but the other kept writing, the pages wrinkled at the sides and honestly, he felt his neck aching at the poor angle. 

He then simply shifted next to Junhui, but the latter was busy writing to pay attention to their developed proximity. 

//"I'm going to jump straight to the point, because I don't want to give you any wrong idea and betray you in the end. I really like you and I want to go out with you. I don't care about genders but if you do, please give me a chance before rejecting me, I will do my best in showing how I care for you"//

Minghao simply didn't know what sort of luck he possessed to get this man requesting a chance for to be with him, when hundreds are ready to throw themselves on his feet. 

'I...I don't understand...' The young boy couldn't help but adore the way Junhui's looking at him with wide eyes - expecting an answer from him. 'What did you see in me to chase me, like, I'm not sure if i'm that worth...'

The elder fondly smiled at him, before picking up the cheap ball point pen. 

//"You were so clueless, like you placed the cake and I vividly remember you slightly bowing before leaving that cake we never ordered. You were diligently arranging the muffins and sneakily licked the cream that stuck to the side of your finger and looked around to see if anyone caught you, your hair bounced every time you walked.....you were so adorable"//

'And, you are going to date me just for that...' 

"I don't see the problem, that is until, you find something fault in me"

'You are perfect, Hui....like, you are kind, handsome and I don't match you at all, I'm a college student who's working his ass of for his daily needs and I honestly won't put up a good effect in your profile...' He sighed deeply and that made the other worry. ' You don't even know who I'am....' 

Junhui looked like he was so done with the other. 

//"In any case, I must be the insecure one, you've got a whole life ahead and you are a student, like a root can't be a tree in a day, trust me, you will be an amazing tree, like a gigantic banyan and about not knowing you-"//

He took a break to turn the page. 

//"It's not like we are getting married tomorrow, we have a lot of time to date, to understand each other and see where this goes."//

'Are you sure about that, like you want to go publicly out with me?' 

Hao seemed to be not in the mood to enjoy the fact that, life, like for once, is giving him what he wants. 

//"Just shut up and go out with me" //

 

 

 

Minghao squeaked a little too loudly when he received a text message, on the first morning of his Christmas vacation. It had been a month and a half into dating Junhui, and life never has been this fantastic. He wonders if Junhui is his talisman of fortune.

Their first ever date, had to happen in that little bakery where Minghao works and not to mention his awful set of friends made themselves comfortable, assigning as their spectators and Soonyoung is the worst among the pack. Hao tried his level best to subtlety move out of the place, but the elder smiled back, writing down how he looked cute being all flustered up and it definitively didn't help his already reddened cheeks. 

He's soft but never was the shy type and Wen Junhui's trying his best to introduce the unknown characters of Hao to himself. It was a good first date with their iconic blueberry everything- milk shake, cake, cookies, choco dip - and the lavender shirt he was wearing that day made him look like he owned a blueberry farm. 

He wondered what has he done to the fruit in his past life.

Now moving back to the present, the i-message popped up open with a notification tab.

The text message, apparently was from Junhui. 

 

(8.30 AM, Today)

Good morning, Ming! :)

Let's go out today, be ready by eleven, wear anything casual :)

<3

 

Chan. his roomate came running to his door with a soda can propped on his elbow and clutching a milk carton on the other. He really is a weird kid. 

'Hyung, you okay?' 

Hao nodded, looking intently at the clock on the wall to figure out the time. He's really not good with numbers with his "hazy right after sleep" mind and he did once wake up in the middle of the night and got ready for his college, reading three thirty in the morning as six fifteen. Chan never let him live down that. 

'You screamed' The younger stated the obvious. 

'Can you tell me what the time is?'  He fumbled around and got rid of the blankets that somehow tangled his feet. 

'It's ten, want some breakfast?' 

It's not like everyday Chan cooks, but when he does, visiting the pharma in next street is a sure thing and he doesn't have time for that. 

'Thanks, but I'm in a hurry, just take out for today, no need of messing up the kitchen' Hao offhandedly said, opening up his closet to get out his regular jeans and a black sweater he rarely wears. 

'I'm not making, a friend of yours is here, I know he's your friend but he's a complete weirdo, man, he smiles for everything I say..' Chan whispered yelled at him. 

Chan knows his little circle of friends, and unfortunately, they're the only bunch he call as his friends. 

'Who is here?' He asked, slipping out from his night pants,now clad in his cute flowery boxer shorts and over sized white shirt. 

'Don't know..' Chan shrugged,that action leading to soda can messily tumble up twice before the younger could manage to get a hold of it. 'He kind of ignores me whenever I talk...since he's Chinese, he must be your friend' 

'Huh?' 

Chinese? 

'It could be anyone else, you dumb fuck' Hao chided the little roommate of his. 'What if he's some burglar?' 

The elder was so invested in finding out the man that he didn't notice himself dressed like sex on legs, bare feet and all. 

'I don't think he's someone like that, he looks really rich, like "I'm going to be your daddy from now on" rich' 

Hao wondered where his parents went wrong in bringing him up. 

'You stay here and I'll see who's out there in the kitchen, Goddamn! I can't believe you let some stranger cook break fast for you!' The young man exasperated and walked out of the door to find the familiar back of a man he has known for the past two months. 

Junhui - his best boyfriend of all time- is currently flipping pan cakes in his very own kitchen, wearing a nice white shirt and slack pants, that showcased his pretty long legs. The aroma of the food is getting him but the fact that Junhui making it for him makes the normal event a lot more special. 

'Hui?' 

The elder turned his head a bit too fast and Hao worried if the other did hurt his neck a little by that action. 

'Not so fast...' He gently warned, advancing towards the other. 'I thought you'd be here by eleven' 

He expected a signal or at least, a mere nod of head, but when the elder stood there with the stove on before him - gawking at him like he has never seen before made the young one self conscious. 

'I know, I know, I'm not in the best of my clothes, ignore them, it's your fault that you didn't tell that you were coming to pick me up!' 

He kept defending his own ass, when the accusation was yet to be placed, which of course, does not even exist in the first place. Hao straightened out his shirt and kept his distance from the other, minding his bad breath. 

However, Junhui remained reaction less until he let out the faintest of the smile, widening his arms a little, encouraging the other to give him a hug at least. Times like these make the younger feel like a butterfly nesting in the most precious of flower to exist in the world. 

'I have to take bath, I might make you dirty' 

The elder pouted, turning off the stove, the blue flames going to rest. 

'I swear, it will only take ten minutes' Hao cutely showed his ten fingers, only to make Junhui look at him with eyes full of love. 

The elder shook his head in a negative way, talking little steps towards him until he had his chest pressed to his, encircling his hands around the other's waist, tugging him a little closer until Hao's brown locks nudged his nose. 

Junhui let his hands, a little down bravely, lifting him up with his hands pressed to the back of thighs and Hao was quick to attach himself to the other's hip, locking his toes behind the elder's back. The pianist twirled around, which made Hao let out little giggles - yet again, one of the sides Jun had introduced to him. 

It was only natural that Hao let his head fall slack on the other's shoulder, the scent of musk cologne bothering his nose but he related that smell to happiness and hence, it wasn't a problem.

The past two and a half months, the little texts at night, Junhui sending him some of his compositions to un-stress Hao, meeting up at dates, planting little kisses, and most importantly, their understanding - a look is enough to tell what other's feeling and Hao himself is taking ten minutes everyday to learn hand signs, so that the elder wouldn't need paper and pen anymore. 

But Junhui himself contradicts the opinion, because, he's beautifully sending signals when he needs something, like now, the little poke at the side of his waist means he wants a kiss from his Hao. 

The younger unlatches from the other neck and shook his head. 

'I need to brush' 

Junhui merely rolls his eyes, before placing a small kiss on to that small lips. Hao leans back, like he's almost offended and that pulls a hearty laugh from the other. 

Chan watches them from afar, really wondering if Hao signed up himself as Sugar baby. It's not his fault that it looks convincing. 

 

Hao thinks a bit different from what Chan claims. 

Being carried around like this, showing concern for him, doing that without saying anything....

He likes to call him his Piano Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please give a read to my fic "The pack" if you are into Jeongcheol and omegaverse. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
